Eclipse The Aftermath
by edwardcullensvampiregirl
Summary: This is my version of what I think happens when Bella becomes a vampire. It is my first fanfic. Everyone I showed it to liked it, so I hope you do too. I appreciate all types of critisim, but be nice about it. I hope you enjoy it!
1. Waking up

I can't feel the pain anymore. Instead of opening my eyes, I took in the fact that I am not in pain anymore. No more "fire" is running through my veins. This is great. I can finally be free of being crippled by my humanity. What to tell Charlie? What to tell him, and what to tell Jake?

I roll over and I feel him. It wasn't until that moment that I was consciously aware of my angel laying next to me. "How are you feeling, love?" I force my eyelids open and mutter meekly, "fine". I hate lying to him. A look of disbelief was plastered on his face. "Tell the truth. Your thoughts are still a mystery," he chuckled, "as if I expected them to suddenly become clear, just because you're a vampire now."

Did he actually just say that out loud? "I'm not lying. I guess I am just relieved that the painful part is over with, and I can finally get on with the good part of my choice." I stated. He took my hair in his fingers and started to play with it. "I am just glad your back, and that your not screaming anymore. I missed you" He murmured. Amazing. I didn't even remember screaming-but knowing me, I probably did, a lot.

"I missed you too" I whispered back. Well that was the truth, even though he was probably by my side the entire time.

A knock on the door stopped the conversation in its tracks. "Can we come in?" It was certainly a relief to hear Alice's perfect bell tone voice. Edward shifted us so that I was sitting in his lap on the bed and then he said "Come in". Alice stepped in the doorway, flanked on either side by Emmet and Jasper. Alice came and sat on the edge of the bed, while Emmet and Jasper hung back. She turned and faced Edward and asked "So, how long has she been..." Alice seemed to be searching for the right word. Her eyes grew thoughtful and then shifted to decided. "awake?" I had to laugh at her word choice and I threw my arms around the shoulders of my favorite new... sister. She didn't feel cold to me anymore. As a matter of fact, Edward didn't either.

"Alice" I nearly shouted. "Well hello there." She chuckled. Edward glanced at her from around my shoulder and said "I was just about to come and tell you she was... _awake_" He snorted out her word. "when you, Emmet, and Jasper came barging in." This seemed to satisfy Alice, for the moment. Then, she turned back to glare at Emmet and Jasper. "Come and say hello to our new baby sister" she chided them. "It's not everyday we get a new sibling. Especially one that we like."

Emmet needed no further convincing, he ran right over to the bed and grabbed me in a vice tight bear hug. It had been so long since I had been hugged like that and I grew wistful at the memories of Jacob and LaPush. Though it didn't last long because Emmet let me go and then spoke. "What's up little sis?" I smiled and said "Just being a vampire, I guess." At this comment Emmet blinked - stunned, and then he, Jasper and Edward all burst in to a roar of laughter.

I glared at my brothers, and my husband. However their laughter make me start to giggle. It took a few moments for me to realize that Alice wasn't laughing. At all. I glanced over at her and she had that same blank look in her eyes that I knew all too well.


	2. The Confusing Vision

My mind started racing to very, very bad conclusions. What had happened now? Not again. I was finally where I wanted to be! Couldn't the world just let me be happy for once? Even for a little while? Alice soon snapped out of her daze and turned to face me, an implacable look in her eyes. She wasn't sad, worried, angry, or even cautious. She looked at Edward and then back at me.

"Impossible" she murmured.

What? What was impossible?

"Alice what did you see?" She then glowered at Edward and our brothers.

"You all crossed the line" She accused.

"No one has been over that line, ever, except Bella and that was forever ago." Emmet grumbled.

"Well then, how do you explain what I just saw? I saw you, Edward, and Jasper all cross that damn treaty line!" She growled.

It took me awhile to grasp that fully. They were going to cross the line. I threw a curious glance back to Edward, who simply shrugged and turn his attention back to Alice. Finally, after what seemed like hours, Edward spoke, his voice calm and placating.

"When?" Alice merely shrugged and pouted a little.

Jasper broke his solitude to ask the most pertinent question of all.

"Why?" Alice shrugged again as her pout grew more pronounced. She didn't like this. Neither did I. This was ludicrous. What purpose would any of them have to cross that damn line? It made absolutely no sense.

As always, I was the only one truly worried. The others were just stunned. I had to get off the bed and pace.

"What would motivate any of you to cross that line? _They_ had to have done something. You all would not just cross that line for no reason."

"That's just it though, Bella. I can still _see_ them." Alice reasoned.

Edward got up and crossed the lush carpet to where I was still pacing. He put his arms around my waist and analyzed my expression, something he did quite often. I tried to look away. I didn't want him to see just how worried I was. He put his finger beneath my chin. He must have seen the worried look in my eyes, because he grabbed the back of my head, and pulled me closer. His thumb was stroking the back of my hair, and he was murmuring reassurances in my ear. I sighed. He was right. Everything was going to be fine. Just like always. No matter how long it took to get to that point. After awhile of standing that way, I pulled away from him. I stared up in to his golden butterscotch eyes and I could see that this did not worry him. It worried me, and only me.

A wave of sudden dry mouth washed over me and it was coupled with a hollow aching in the back of my throat. I glanced up at Edward and then turned to face my brothers and sister.

"I think... I'm... thirsty."

Emmet judged my expression, grinned and told Edward to get the car. We were going hunting. Alice smiled and took off to "pack", so that we could go "out of town", keeping with the camping charade. The whole family was going. Even Carlisle was going to take off work to come and hunt with us. The whole family but one. Rosalie. She hated me even more than before, because of the choice I'd made to become a vampire and join the family. Edward had said she would come around. But when? Sometime in the next 100 years? I don't want her to hate me that long.

Emmet was so excited to see how I would act while I was hunting, and what... flavor I would like the best. Edward wasn't upset like I thought he would be. He wasn't angry, he was excited for this!

Edward, Alice, Jasper, Emmet and I all loaded up in Emmet's jeep. Edward was driving, of course! Emmet was a little put out that _he_ couldn't drive, but he didn't let that fact affect his exuberant mood.

The drive was loud with excitement, even in the few times of complete silence, the excitement was still evident in the air. As we talked and laughed, I remembered the last drive in this Jeep. Different purpose. Different time. Totally different atmosphere and mood. I was happy to be spending time with my family. The family that, for all intensive purposes adopted me. They love me enough to keep me for an eternity. As that thought echoed through my mind I found my self getting all choked up. Tears came to my eyes and it didn't escape Edward's notice. He leaned over and pressed his marble lips to my ear.

"What is wrong?"

"Nothing, I am just being silly. I was thinking about how much I love all of you, and how you love me that much too. Enough to keep me. It still amazes me."

The jeep ground to a halt and Edward was at my door to lift me out, though that was hardly necessary. As I started to follow Alice in to the forest, Edward grabbed my hand and pulled me back, and in to his chest. _"We_, are hunting somewhere else. Somewhere with an abundance of all kinds of animals. We want you to find your flavor. It may take a few tries" He murmured in my ear.

We turned, and headed in to the unfamiliar forest, the opposite way everyone else had gone. Edward said we were going to have to run about 20 miles or so to get to where we would be hunting.

Edward's eyes were sparkling with fresh excitement. It took me a little while to figure out what he was so excited about. I could finally keep up with him! After that realization hit, I am sure that my eyes matched his.

He grabbed me up in a short, sweet kiss and took off in to the woods. Without much forethought I was running after him. The trees began whistling past me at a neck breaking speed. The wind that whipped my face pushed me faster and faster. I was amazed at how this felt. It was unusual for me to feel this graceful and light. The things that tripped me a few short days ago, seemed like they were suddenly clearing the way for me now. Before I even knew what happened, I was running alongside Edward. He looked over and smiled at me and I offered him an excited smile in return. And, as I did, I got lost in his golden eyes, as I often tended to do. His eyes smoldered, with burning intensity, and then WHAM! Dang that hurt. So much for being graceful. Damn tree. I looked up from the pile of splintered wood and in to Edward's eyes. Once he had ascertained that I was more, or less okay, he burst in to a fit of laughter.

"Shut up and come over here and help me disentangle myself."

Once Edward had helped me up and stopped his gentle ribbing on my behalf we took up running again. We ran for a few more miles and after what seemed like and indecently short span of time, he stopped.

I turned to throw him a curious glance, to which he answered, "We are here."

Amazing. We had run 20 miles in a matter of a few minuets. Now I could fully appreciate why he loved to run so much. It was exhilarating! There was a slight breeze blowing trough the thick forest, bringing with it a scent I knew immediately. It was what we came here for, what we thirsted for. Blood. And as that sent passed my nose I became the hunter instead of Bella. Bella was totally lost behind my burning desire to satiate my thirst. These were feelings I had never had. I had been overcome by the vampire within. Is this what Edward meant when he said 'When we hunt we give ourselves over to our senses. Govern less with our minds.'? I could finally grasp what that meant. In that instant I spotted a glimpse of what had made me this way. A deer. So quickly, I didn't even know what happened, I slammed in to the deer. I heard the snap of bones crunching. That phased me for a second. Had I really hit it that hard? I hadn't thought so. But maybe I did. The frightened, and in pain deer was thrashing and squirming violently. I tossed it over a felled tree to better expose the neck. In that instant I could see the fear in its eyes and I looked upon it with disappointment. At myself. However, this was better than hunting people, I had to admit. So I simply put my teeth to its neck. I slit the throat and drained every last drop. The warm blood that tasted like liquid honey passed across my tongue and I savored the flavor of it.


	3. The Homecoming

Just then I stood up, shaken by the reality that just hit me. Edward had said once, that our preferences were indicative. I guess we can finally conclude that it is true. I tried out many other animals, but the deer seemed to hold the most potency for me. I played around with a bear, a mountain lion, an ocelot, and a bobcat. None of which held the same flavor to me as the deer had. The bear, was really fun to play with. I wanted to get him good and riled up. So I sauntered over to him and grabbed his foot, knocking him to the ground. I twisted his foot and in one swift motion I broke the bone. He roared in pain, and took a swipe at me with his huge paw. He knocked me about an inch. I just laughed at him. Once I finished playing with him, I drank from him and I tasted his salty blood and suddenly remembered my aversion to human blood. It tasted almost like that. I made myself sick just thinking about it. I was slightly disappointed that I would have to play with the bigger animals only to satiate the desire for the fight. The animal I wanted was small, and not hard to kill at all, so I guess I would just have to be wasteful. However, this meant that I would never have to go very far from home to hunt. This pleased me.

Edward was very pleased that I had found my taste. When we met the others at the jeep Emmet looked at me with expectant eyes. I just stared at him, uncomprehending. After a few more minuets Emmet groaned. "Come on! You have to tell us! "Tell you what?" "Your _flavor_" "Ohhh." I replied, smacking my forehead. "Deer." Emmet's disappointment that I had not found a more challenging flavor, was evident on his face. Alice seemed pleased, as did Esme, and Carlisle. We hung around for awhile laughing and playing. Then as it grew dark, we all hopped in the cars and sped off towards home, to Forks. What would happen when we got home, heaven only knew.

We pulled up in the driveway and Edwards hand got protectively tighter. Which probably meant we were in for a hell of a homecoming. Rosalie came rushing out to the car. She shoved me out of the way and grabbed Emmet by the hand. When was this grudge against me going to end?

Edward threw her a menacing glare and said through gritted teeth, "Rose, that was extremely rude." "I don't really care Edward. Your little princess will get over it." she growled. "You're right, Rose. She will get over it. Because you're going to apologize. Now." She simply looked at him in blatant disbelief. She rolled her eyes and turned away from him and headed in to the house. That was defiantly a big mistake on her part. Edward grabbed her by the shoulder and forced her around to face me.

The look on her face was defiant. She was ready and geared up for a fight. Not quite the fight she was expecting, but a fight never the less. She turned and threw her chin in the air and challenged Edward. However, she was glaring at me.

Esme looked extremely worried about the fate of the fight and you could see she was about to step in. Carlisle patted Esme's arm and shook his head. "The three of them are going to have to fight this one out Esme. I am sorry." Three of them? I glanced around but no one else was tensed for a fight like Edward and Rosalie. Three? Maybe he had a slip of the tongue. Yes. That had to be it.

I looked again, more carefully, at Esme. Her concern was not for the two of her children that were fighting. No. Her concern was for me. Me? Why was she concerned about me? She came over to me, gave me a hug, kissed me on the cheek, and started murmuring in my ear. "Keep your punches low, kicks high. Guard your face, she'll go for that first. If she starts in on Edward, just stay out of the way. He can handle himself. And if all else fails, go for her hair."

What? Now I understood. I was going up against Rosalie. Rosalie! I began to panic and started contemplating running away. No. I was going to have it out with Rosalie once and for all. I was sick of her silly animosity for me.

Rosalie saw the look in Edward's eyes and she jutted her chin higher in the air. I grabbed Edward's arm and spun him to face me. "Edward. This is between me and Rosalie. She wants a fight, she is going to get one. One. You are going to stay here like a good boy and wait for me to come back. I just hope you don't mind losing a sister. Ha."

Edward looked down at me and was not upset. He smiled and said, "I will be listening, just make sure I won't have to step in. But, I will let you win singlehandedly, if you truly are going to win. Good luck. Come back soon, love."

"I will. But, I can't say the same for Rosalie." I grumbled. He laughed and headed in to the house.

Alice stood beaming like a proud big sister. She knew who would win. Alice skipped over to me, grabbed my hand and whispered in my ear, "Good luck, Bella. Even though you won't need it. You will be extraordinary. Your mind will come in extremely handy when plotting out how to take her down. Good thing you are so brilliant. If you weren't, this would be a lot harder for you. Have fun." These last words were loud enough for Rosalie to hear, as they were meant for both of us, and Alice bounced off in to the house. And as Alice disappeared in to the house, I turned to face my adversary, my sister, my opponent.


	4. The Fight

Rosalie was bewildered that I planned on fighting her, but none the less, she was ready. She turned her back to me and pointed in the direction of the baseball clearing. "Meet me up there." she growled. "Done. Oh, and Rose, good luck. From the sound of things, you'll need it." She grimaced. After a few seconds of hate filled stares, she took off for the clearing. I took off behind her, following her scent. Relying on my instincts. It felt really funny having my mind take a backseat. However not my whole mind. The skills I needed were still part of the instinct nature. All of a sudden, Rosalie's scent veered off to the right, toward the clearing. My head clouded over in new found excitement. I pushed my feet faster and faster, before I even knew what happened, I slammed in to Rosalie. She toppled to the ground screeching something about her hair. I rolled off of her and sprung lithely to my feet. Rosalie, less gracefully than I remembered, got up off of the ground and turned to face me.

What was it Esme had said? Kick low, punch high? No. Other way around. Alice said that my mind would come in handy. What exactly did she mean? None of that mattered anymore anyway, as Rosalie's fist came to hit my face. I grabbed her arm and threw it back down to her side, and soon, my own fists met her rib cage. I could hear the metallic snap that I remembered and Rose was doubled over in pain. I looked at the damage I had done. And as I did I instantly regretted it. I put my hand on her shoulder. "Oh, Rose. I am so sorry!" That was my big mistake. She grabbed my hand and flipped me on to my back. So much for using my mind.

She started laughing. So I reached over and ripped her feet out from under her. I got to my knees and crawled over to the fallen Rosalie. I put my knee in to her throat and she started gagging immediately. I chuckled. Too easy. She gradually gave up and so I released the pressure. "Get up Rose. It's no fun winning when you don't try." I sneered. When did I get like this? This was not me. In a fury she rose. She turned her back to me, pivoted off of a tree, and slammed me in to the tree that was behind me. I heard the snap as the tree crashed to the ground. "Time-out" I called. All of the sudden, Rosalie froze in place. "I don't want to kill you. You might want to kill me, but I don't." I stammered.

Rose seemed to ponder this for a moment. "Okay. I see your point. Edward would literally kill me if I even hurt you. So, how will we know who wins?" I relaxed a little. "We play it like wrestling. First one to get three, ten second pins, loses." She simply nodded in agreement.

She took off and ran the rest of the way to the clearing. I waited just a few more minuets, just to be sure there wouldn't be any more run-ins. I caught a whiff of the path that Rosalie had taken, so I purposely went around to the other side of the clearing. My instincts proved correct, because Rosalie was waiting on the other side, where I was supposed to come in, to ambush me. Ha. I ran up behind her, grabbed her by the shoulder, and shoved her to the ground. "Ooof" She landed with a thud, or rather a crash. Just as I was about the pin her she shoved off the ground and dove away from me.

Damn. I almost had her. This was going to be tougher than I thought. A lot tougher. I won't ever make the mistake of underestimating Rosalie again. Just as I was getting lost in thought, Rosalie got her arms around me. I was on the ground before I knew it and I was struggling hard. Wait. I am so much stronger than her. Now to figure out how to use it. We were approaching the end of the ten seconds. I could feel it. Rose was struggling much too hard to keep me pinned. I managed to push up with one of my restrained arms, hard. Harder than I thought. Once I had gotten my hand free I clobbered Rosalie in the face with my icy fist.

And with that, she was face down about three feet from me. In the same second, I was up. I was in a crouch waiting for her to get up. My mind was screaming 'Get her. Get her while she's down!'. When she didn't get up, I seized the opportunity.

In a second I had her pinned and she was thrashing violently. One. Two. Three. Four. Ow! One of Rosalie's legs had made a purchase with my head. That didn't stop me though and I hadn't made a sound. So I gathered that Rose didn't know she got me. She was going to have to do better than that to get me off of her. Five. Six. Seven. Eight. Nine... Ten!

I dropped everything and ran for the other side of the clearing. Rose was mad. And now it was her turn. Just two more pins and I can go home to Edward and my family. Two more. But Rose wasn't about to just give it up. She took a few lengthy steps back and launched herself at me with everything she had stored up in her body. My mind was telling me to move but my feet were glued to that spot. Something else, something stronger, was telling me to stay. Then, without thinking about it, I side-stepped and held my arm out just in time to catch Rosalie in the chest. Throwing her to the ground. What now? Oh, yeah. Pin her. And as my mind said it, my body complied. Three. Four. Five. All of a sudden, Rose flipped the pin on me. And I was the one who was pinned. Crap! Get up! Get up! But I couldn't force my way up. Crap! Before I knew it, Rosalie hopped off me and bolted in the direction of home. That wasn't ten seconds. Wait! And then the scent that sent Rosalie running passed my nose. Crap!


	5. The reappearance The shopping trip

If Jake saw me what would he say? What would he do? But, as badly as I wanted to bolt, I couldn't force my feet to move. I was rooted to that spot. Would he acknowledge me? Attack? No! This is Jake I am talking about. After all the months of avoiding me, he would finally be forced to face this problem head on. I at least deserve that much, right? How would he handle this? I was about to get my answer. Because of my newly enhanced sight I could see them immersed in the trees. As I saw the first werewolf break through the tree line, it was not Sam as I had been expecting. It was the enormous russet wolf that _was_ my best friend. When he took one look in to my, slightly panicky, but mostly drowned in anguish eyes, he turned and headed back in to the trees. What? That was it? No, no, no. I was expecting so much more. He wasn't going to get off that easily. I took a step in the direction he had gone and screeched his name. "Jacob Black! I know it's you!" I could still see him, even through the thick, green forest.

He didn't even pause. The words came out flawlessly, thoughtlessly. "What about your promise to me Jake? Huh? What about that? You're breaking it!" The next words came out as a whisper, that even he would hear. "You're breaking me." What kind of reaction would this spark in him? I watched as he stopped, dead in his tracks. There was no telling how long he stood there, motionless. It was probably only seconds, but it seemed like hours. But then, he went, ran, on his way.

I don't know how long _I _stood there, waiting for him to magically turn back around. But he was already gone. This vaguely reminded me of when Edward left me. Not the same pain, not nearly as strong, but still enough to hurt me.

Suddenly, a hand gripped my shoulder. I gasped a deep sigh of relief. Jacob had come back. But, as I turned, this face was not the one I wanted to see. Needed to see. Not that I wasn't happy to see Edward, I was just still too dazed to comprehend.

"Rose came back a few hours ago, so I got worried about you."

She must have told him that Jacob and his pack had been here. He didn't even feel the need to ask. One look in my eyes was enough. He sighed and wound his arms around me. In the back of my mind I knew that Edward was in pain. I had to push through my own pain and deal with his.

" I am so sorry Edward. I know how hard this is for you, but I still love him, werewolf or not. It doesn't mean I love you any less. You are still my world, he is just still so important to me." I whimpered desperately.

"Don't worry. I understand."

And soon, his tensed body began to relax. Once we were both calm and rational again, we ran, hand in hand, back home. I tried to avoid his eyes, because they left me just as scattered as ever. But as was normal, I failed, though I tried my very best.

However I kept an ever-present eye out for trees. I didn't feel like slamming in to another one. It was very difficult to manage, especially under Edward's sweet stare.

We arrived home and Alice stumbled worriedly out the door to greet me. She checked me over like a hospital patient, and the whole time she was mumbling about killing the dogs if they hurt me.

"Alice I'm fine. Quit your worrying! You are going to drive me crazy!"

"Sorry. But why didn't you run?"She growled.

"I figured that if I stayed he would finally have to face me, after all this time. It didn't work." I grumbled.

The second Edward let me go Rosalie sauntered over to me and smacked me in the back of the head. Hard.

"You IDIOT! You were supposed to follow me!" And with those words I could tell, that the feud was long since over. The way she said it was as a big sister, not as my enemy.

"I'm sorry," I whimpered, "I didn't know that I was supposed to follow you."

"Well you should've known! You didn't see me waiting in the trees for you?" I just shook my head.

"Well I waited for you for like ten minuets!"

Finally, Edward came to my rescue. "Rose, leave her alone. Yell at her later. She is upset right now."

She looked at me and jabbed a lovely, slender, finger in my direction, "We will finish this later little missy!"

I just ducked my head to avoid her furious glare.

The rest of that day and all through the night I was very distant toward my family. My mind was consumed with thoughts of Jacob. I know he heard me. So why did he snub me? I mean, I knew that I had hurt him, but I have hurt him worse before, right? I am still the same Bella, just a little less clumsy. So why is he treating me like a non person? And more importantly, why did I ask myself questions, that I don't know the answer to? It is pointless and unnerving!

After about two days of drowning in confusion and hurt, Alice decided to lighten my spirit with a round of shopping. A fine idea! Add some more misery in to the mix. We all- by all I mean Alice, Esme, Rosalie and I- climbed out of Alice's Porsche and I took a swift look around.

Oh, no! I tried to double back to get to the car and failed. I made it about two steps before they caught me.

"Oh, c' mon Bella! This is going to be great! We are going to get you some sexy new clothes and we are giving you and Edward a surprise." Ugh! A surprise! And with that, she whisked me away, towards the shops. And as we passed each one, the designers' names echoed and bounced around in my head, and I shuddered as I thought of the prices involved with shopping at each store.

We walked up to the first boutique and I saw something I liked. I picked up the tag to check the size, and more importantly, the price, and if I could have, I would have fainted. That one little silk cami was twelve hundred dollars! Everything would have been fine, except that Esme caught me eying it. She picked it up and gave it to the saleslady who was holding Esme's "try-on" pile.

After what had just happened with the cami I decided it was best to keep my hands to myself, and my eyes glued to the floor. In the end though, that did nothing but facilitate Alice's desire to play her favorite game, "Dress Up the Human". She took one fleeting look at me and told the saleslady to put her things in a dressing room and then come back. Then. Alice and Rosalie both, flitted around the little shop, until they were content with the number of outfits they had selected for me.

That poor saleslady had to make three trips to get all the clothes to my dressing room.

After Alice, Rosalie, and Esme had tried on all their outfits, they turned to me. They all had to grab a limb and literally drag me in to the dressing room. I had to admit that I liked all the clothes they put on me. They were all far too extravagant, but they were nice. Edward would especially like them because they were all chosen to fit my body in just the right way, and were in the range of colors that flattered me.

We loaded out purchases in the car and headed off to the next store.


	6. What Happens When Edward Is Away

All I had to do was look in the window of the next store to know that I would NOT be going in. They couldn't make me. I would kick and scream the whole way through. Though that would do nothing but embarrass me I was willing to do it if it kept me from going in the next store. Alice seemed to know what I was planning- she must have had a vision- and asked Esme to wait outside with me. I chuckled darkly. She knew I was going to try to run. Stupid visions.

About an hour and a half later, Alice and Rosalie came traipsing out, loaded down with their purchases. We walked to the car, put the bags in the trunk and sped off for home.

When we returned, the boys were not back from hunting yet and so Alice made me model all my clothes. The most embarrassing part was not the tripping and stumbling- even as a vampire some things can't be prevented or fixed, and it seemed my clumsiness was one of those things. No, the most embarrassing part was modeling the clothes- and I use that term loosely- from the second store. As it happened the second store was a lingerie store. I came out with the first of the lingerie. It was a tight-fitting, lacy, blue number that was too tight in all the wrong places. Or in all the right places from where Alice was standing. I ended up trying on and modeling all my clothes long before the boys got home.

So, as the embarrassment was fading, I took a "human moment"-and laughed inwardly at my little pun- and took a shower. Then, I dragged Alice to go hunting with me. Ha ha. It serves her right for taking me shopping. When we returned home, I saw the Mercedes in the garage, and my granite body was flooded with relief. He was home. They were home.

I stumbled to the door, dry heaving – because I could not cry- with relief. I needed to see his perfect face. I looked around for him, and finally decided he must be in our bedroom. I sped up the stairs and flung open the door to the bedroom and took a fleeting glance around. Where is he? I had seen Emmet, Jasper and Carlisle already, so where was my husband?

I walked at a human speed down the spacious hall and down the first staircase to Carlisle's study. As I entered he looked up from his ancient-looking text, and met my eyes with a questioning stare.

"Carlisle, where is Edward?"

"He didn't tell you?"

"Tell me...?"

"He had to step out." That sounded very vague.

"Oh, do you know when he will be back?"

Carlisle just shook his head and went back to reading. I went to the only other person who could possibly know where Edward went.

"Alice?"

"Hmm?"

"Have you seen your younger brother anywhere?"

"Nope" My face fell and it didn't escape her notice.

"What's wrong Bella?"

" I am worried. Edward would have said something to me before he left."

"Bella you worry too much."

" I know, I know." Just then I heard the front door open quietly.

"Alice? Is anyone going somewhere?"

"Not that I can see, why?"

"Because if no one is going out, that means that someone is coming in, and the only person not here is Edward!" And with that I left a very bewildered Alice, with a kiss on her cheek, and I bolted down the stairs at lightning fast speed. But in my haste I missed the last step and would have gone crashing to the floor, if not for my sweet love's waiting arms. As I stumbled to my feet, I dragged in a breath, that I wasn't even aware that I had been holding, and when I did the stench him me like a smack in the face.

"Ugh! Edward! You stink! What is that? Normally you smell fine but, ugh!" I waved a hand in front of my face , and before he ever had a chance to speak, I spoke again.

" Go take a shower, now!"

" Okay, okay!" He chuckled and walked off, slowly for him, in the direction of our bathroom. I took a step to follow him and I couldn't stand the smell anymore. So I turned on my heel and headed for the back kitchen door. I needed something to get that smell out of my nose. So, I did the only thing I could think of. I went hunting.

That seemed to be the answer for a lot of things these days. Stress, anger, and things like that.

As I was running through the forest I was astounded by how well I was coping with being a vampire. I didn't have any fierce regrets like the others did. I was only sad that we would soon have to leave our life in this little town behind. I would miss Charlie, and Renee, but I found my mind dwelling on the thought of leaving not just memories of Forks, but also of LaPush, and Jake. When I got home my mind was still wandering over the things I would miss and the things I wouldn't, the things I loved and things I despised. I was so wrapped up in my own private thoughts that it took me awhile to realize that I was the only one home. My whole family was gone.

Suddenly the idea of calling Jacob was warring in my head. If I did call, what would I say? Would he even answer? Doubtful. They never answered anymore. I know because that day I saw him in the woods I tried to call him. And even if by chance, someone answered would it even be Jacob? Or would it be Billy? I wouldn't even know what to say to Billy. No. I wouldn't call.

Besides, I had gotten a little sloppy while I was hunting and I desperately needed to change.

I had just finished changing when I heard an odd noise frim outside. So I went over to the window and looked out and there he was. No Edward. Jake. Oh, God. Wouldn't he get in some kind of trouble for this from Sam, or my family? That last thought made me shudder. I can barely think of what they would do if they caught him here.

Before I had completely thought it through Jake was calling my name and even through the thick glass I heard him. It souned forced and painful for him to say. But it didn't matter anymore. For the moment my best friend was here and he actually wanted to talk to me! So I bounded down the stairs and out the front door and around to the side of the house. I was just about to run past him, becuase I didn't notice him in the darkness, when he grabbed my elbow. I stopped abruply and as soon as he was able, he dropped my arm. I could see his eyes tighten, but only a little.

"Wh- what are you doing here, Jake?" My voice nearly inaudible, but I knew he would still hear me.

I saw him think carefully over how to say what he came here for.

"Bella, I came here to apologize for the way I snubbed you the other day, but more than that I am here to tell you, for the last time, that I love you. I know I am far too late, and I know that you are happy and I am done interfering. He won. I wish it didn't have to be this way but..." His voice trailed off.

And suddenly I felt like crying. And I probably would have, if I could have. I wanted more than anything to wrap my arms around him, the way I used to, but I didn't know how he would respond. This was probably very hard for him.

"Jake, I..."

"No, Bella. Don't say anything. It will just make things harder. I am going to do something now... That you might not like, but I am doing it anyway." And with that he leaned down and kissed me. Not like a woman would kiss a man, but like he was saying goodbye. And as he turned to run away, I thought I saw the trace of a grimace on his face.

I don't know for sure how long I stood there, but I knew it wasn't long. Then I turned back to the house and opened the front door, and glanced over my shoulder one last time, where my very best friend had stood.

* * *

**AN: _Okay you guys. I am sorry it has been so long since I updated. But I have been super super busy. Not to mention that I have had a major case of writers block. Lol._**

**_So how are you guys liking it?_**

**_It was really hard for me to write this chapter because of what I had to do to Jacob. And I really regret what happened to him._**

**_I do not like Jacob more than Edward by any means but I still liked him when he was just Bella's best friend._**

**_Well I will try to update soon. _**

**_Leave me some reviews!_**

**_With love,_**

**_edwardcullensvampiregirl_**


	7. Missing

After the encounter with Jacob, I decided it was best if Edward didn't know. So, I ran upstairs and took a nice, long shower. After I was all relaxed, I hopped out and got dressed. I waited, and waited as the hours ticked by, just wondering where my family went.

After about six hours, I decided to stop pacing and do something useful. So, I found where Esme kept the cleaning supplies, and set to work. I scrubbed that house from ceiling to floor. Unfortunately, that only took me 2 hours, thanks to my new vampire speed. And once again I found myself pacing.

Where could they be? They knew better than to leave me. They knew that I would worry like crazy! How dare them! I fully decided I was going to give them a piece of my newborn mind. And that was going to involve a lot of screaming and throwing things. It wasn't like me to throw a temper tantrum, but a temper tantrum they were going to get. They deserve it for just deserting me like they did.

After another 2 hours, I gave up on pacing and I decided to spend some time at Edward's piano. I knew how to read a musical scale because of one of Renee's exploits. She enrolled me in piano lessons and herself in yoga. I laughed silently to myself. That only lasted two weeks, and we were off on another one of her adventures.

But, as I drew myself back to the music that was at the piano, I found myself intrigued. There was some of Edward's music that he never showed me. For a second, I was tinged with hurt. That disappeared quickly when I realized why he hadn't shown them to me. They were brand new. The dates on the papers suggested that he had written them just two days ago. I guess he hasn't played them for everyone yet. So, out of lush curiosity, I began to grind out the music. At first it sounded nothing at all like Edwards playing. Then as I got more comfortable with the keys, the music started to flow almost as effortlessly as Edwards. Then, I stopped focusing on playing, and began to focus on the music. I sighed. Edward was a truly amazing composer. The music was beautiful, and at first glance, if you didn't look too far in to it, the music spoke of nothing but happiness. After a few listens, I began to hear a sad note throughout the piece. I would definitely have to remember to ask him what was wrong when he gets home.

Once I was finished at the piano I looked at the clock. Almost 7 hours of playing and they still weren't home. Then, I heard the front door creak quietly open, and the whisper of feet on the porch steps. They tried to sneak past me but I launched myself off of that piano bench and in front of the staircase, my eyes flaming mad, glaring at my angel. He opened his glorious mouth to speak, and I cut him off, too angry to be distracted.

"How dare you. All of you! You come creeping in here after almost 12 hours, and expect to be able to sneak past me? Didn't leave me a note. Didn't call. Nothing! You know that I worry! And then you try and sneak past me just because you knew I would be angry. Alice's doing no doubt. What possessed you all to leave me like this?" I asked quietly. I looked from face to face, each one different and each one possessed the same shocked look at my outburst. Emmet was the first one to compose himself enough to speak.

"Sorry _mom_." He laughed, and pushed past me.

Everyone else followed suit and went on to their rooms. All except Edward. Once they had all made their way to a room, Edward smiled, wrapped his arms around my waist, and whispered in my ear, "Sorry. We had to step out and deal with something. Next time I'll leave a note. I'm sorry. I knew better."

It was hard to stay angry at him when he cheated like this. He had to know how badly he was distracting me, or he wouldn't be doing it.

"It's okay. Just as long as it never happens again."

"It won't. I promise."

"Good. Now come here already." But he wasn't coming fast enough, and so I leaped in to his arms and pulled his head down to meet my lips. I kissed him very passionately, and I started to get dizzy as I thought of the desire running wild in my head. This was where he usually pulled away, and scolded me for 'pushing the boundaries'.

I could feel him getting ready to pull away, so I grabbed his neck and pulled him closer. I could feel his cool breath in my mouth and it astounded me. We had never kissed like this – with this much passion. Sadly, I had not gotten the human experience that I wanted. It was interrupted by my transformation. But tonight, I was going to get what I wanted.

It only took him a second to realize what I wanted, and as soon as he did, he froze.

"Not tonight, love."

"You always say that. About everything!"

"Well this time I mean it. Tomorrow will be the perfect time for all of this." He swept his eyes up and down my body, and sighed.

"What is so special about tomorrow?" I questioned.

"You will just have to wait and see." I looked into his topaz eyes and they held a wicked gleam. I wonder what he is up to. Then as he let go of my, I caught a glimpse of the piano.

"Oh! Edward, I was sitting at your piano while you were gone and I found the music sitting there. I took a little time and played some of it and it sounds a bit sad. Are you okay?"

"I am fine. And a little time, huh?" He swept over to the piano and picked up the music. I guess he noticed that I had changed a few notes. Oops.

"Oh. Oops. I'm sorry, Edward. I just got so wrapped up in it and I just started changing things. I shouldn't have."

"No, Bella. That's not it at all. I got stuck and couldn't figure out how to make it sound right. And look at this, you go and make it perfect in just a matter of a few hours. I have been working on this piece for days." I barley kept up with the last part. I very much liked the way he said perfect.

And with that, he sat down and played it, my changes in it and everything. With his hands playing the music it sounded much more beautiful than anything I did in the last few hours.

The next morning Alice was acting so chipper, it was on the brink of annoying. As a matter of fact, the whole family was full of lively electricity. As I walked in the kitchen today, Emmet and Edward had papers sprawled out across the table and they were talking in hushed tones. Emmet laughed as I passed by, and I just shot him a 'Don't mess with the newborn look'.

* * *

**_A/N:_**

**_Ok._**

**_Sorry that it is so short, but the next chapter will be alot longer._**

**_How are we liking it?_**

**_I am sorry it has been so long since I updated but I have been busy with school, and I have also been sick._**

**_Ok, so before I post the next chapter I hope to have 20 TOTAL reviews._**

**_That's only 4 more you guys!_**

**_I have the next chapter mapped out and partially writter so it shouldn't be that long of a wait. But, no promises._**

**_with love,_**

**_edwardcullensvampiregirl_**


	8. Strange Argument

Emmet and Edward stood and brushed out of the room and started arguing.

"Then it won't be fair" Emmet cried.

"Yes it will. It will be even that way. We get Bella." Edward smoothly stated.

"No way! She is with us! You are the fastest, we need an advantage!"

"You are the strongest. It will be pretty even pairings. She is with us and that is final. If necessary we will trade up when we get there." Edward retorted.

I decided I was absolutely tired of being left out of the conversation and so I jumped right in. "What are you talking about?"

It was Edward who answered. "We were trying to decide who got the newborn on their team. Emmet wants another advantage. But we try to keep it as fair as possible. Alice and I on separate teams and such. And before now, you were not on a team. So I picked you, and now Esme can play as well." Edward smiled at the shocked look on my face.

"So you two were fighting over baseball??"

"Yes, as a matter of fact we were." Emmet looked like he was going to get a fist to his face, soon.

"Emmet, there is no need to be rude." Carlisle said. He smiled a little and turned to Edward.

"You need to let her know when, where, and who else is on her team." And with that Carlisle turned on his heel and left the room.

Edward turned to me and began rambling about who was on my team. I was only half listening. I was more concerned with this right of passage. This was my first official step as a member of the Cullen family, the final step in being accepted. I believe the team pairings went a little like this; Edward, Carlisle, Esme, and I on one team. And the other team consisted of, Emmet, Alice, Jasper, and Rosalie. As I went back over the teams in my head they seemed pretty fair.

Alice and Edward were on separate teams because they both possessed a special ability. Emmet and I were on separate teams because we were both the strongest. That would only last about a year though. Carlisle and Jasper were on pretty equal footing as were Esme and Rosalie. It would be a pretty fair game. My thoughts turned back to Edward just in time to catch when the game would be, and where the game would be.

The game will start at about 2 in the morning and it would be in the same clearing where James first found me, it would be in the same clearing where we fought the newborns. It would also be the same clearing where I had seen my best friend just a few days ago, before we had said our last goodbye.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Ok.**

**So again, I am so sorry that it has taken me so LONG to update.**

**And I also apologlize that this chapter is sooo short.**

**But the next chpter will be MUCH longer, I swear.**

**This chapter is just supposed to be a lead-up to the next chapter.**

**I apologize again for getting your hopes up.**

**I just wanted to let you all know that I am not giving up on this story.**

**Enjoy what you can in this chapter.**

**Also, some reviews would help me get the next chapter out faster!**

**Lol.**

**_With lots of love, _**

**_Edwardcullens_vampiregirl_**


	9. The Interesting Game

We were preparing to leave to go play ball and I was excited, and nervous. All it took was one look in Edward's eyes to know that everything was going to be fine. He came over to me and took my hand firmly in his. He leaned in and swiftly kissed my cheek.

"Race ya" he said in an exhilarated whisper just before he flew out the door. It took me a few seconds, but I caught on and used my advanced strength to catch up to him. And soon I overtook him. It felt good to let loose and give over to my instinct. We were already in the clearing when a halting realization hit me. Ugh! Edward. Always the eternal gentleman. I turned around and looked in to his beautiful, honey-colored eyes.

"You let me win" I accused. But coming out of my mouth it sounded more like a thank-you.

"No, Bella you won without my help." I just rolled my eyes. I would let this one go. We stood just staring into each other's eyes as one by one the others arrived in the clearing. Emmett was the first one to reach us.

"Ugh! Can't you guys get a room and stop undressing each other with your eyes?! It's just downright disgusting." I didn't even have to look away from my perfect angel's face to backhand Emmett.

"Ouch sis, that hurt" he whined, rubbing his cheek.

"Good. You deserve it." I smiled and finally tore my hungry eyes away from Edward. Jasper walked over and had a frustrated look on his face, that seemed to mirror the one on mine. Hmm.

"Look, I'm not quite as blunt as Emmett, but you two seriously do need a room. Because Bella is about to explode. Or, you two can just stop looking at each other like that."

I hadn't realized what was happening until my unrequited sexual frustration faded away. Ew! Jasper had the hots for Edward. What a weird thought. Edward obviously knew what was going on long before anyone else because as we all came to realization he started shaking with laughter. I could automatically tell that Jasper was never going to live this one down. Then, slowly, Emmett understood.

"Oh, man! That's gross! Hahahaha! That's so nasty!" Jasper began to pout. He looked like a five year old who was just told that he can't have a cookie. Carlisle quickly assessed the situation and announced that we all needed to grow up.

Alice, however, decided to have the last word. She sauntered over to Jasper and looked deep into his eyes with an extremely serious look.

"Does this mean you are leaving me for my brother", she asked innocently. If Jasper looked pouty before, he just looked angry now. He reached out and caught my pixie-sister and pulled her into a hard, swift kiss. A kiss that spoke of dominance. Esme spoke then.

"Jasper. You don't have to prove your manhood to us. We know you love Alice. And we also know that you only felt like that toward Edward because Bella did." He seemed to accept this as the rage began to fade from his eyes.

"Okay, now that we have determined that you are all grown adults, let's play. The thunder is starting." Suddenly, as if by magnetic force, everyone turned to Alice, even though she was not the one who had spoken. We had all heard the small intake of breath as she was thrust into a future reality.

When she snapped out of it, she gave Edward a strange look. His face lit up and his excitement was tangible. We all looked between them both and Alice spoke in a small, smug voice.

"It was nothing. This will be a very interesting game that's all. We are going to be switching around a bit though. Esme will be on my team and Rose will be with Edward." Rose and Esme looked confused but obeyed Alice's decision. Edward and Alice's teams split off and began talking positions. Edward was giving me a rundown of everyone's positions. I would be playing outfield. Esme would be playing outfield for the other team. Edward would be our team's base man, and Emmett would play for the other team. Carlisle will be pitching for our team, and Alice for the other. Rose would be our catcher and Jasper would catch for the other team.

Edward ran me to my spot and told me to catch it if I could. If it hit the ground, I was supposed to throw the ball to him or Rosalie. I looked deep into his eyes and Jasper groaned. Oops. Edward turned away from me with a huge grin on his face. What is he so happy for? And then the game began.

Carlisle threw the first pitch and Emmett hit it on a bunt. Thank goodness! I was not ready to get the ball. The game continued smoothly for awhile. Both teams had already had the chance to bat twice. I was pleasantly surprised when I swung the bat and hit a home run.

It was the other team's turn to bat and I was standing in the usual spot. Emmett was up and I could tell he wasn't going to bunt it this time. I had seen no action in the outfield thus far and was extremely unprepared when the ball came hurling at me. I instinctively threw my hands in front of my face to protect myself from the ball. I was just standing there thinking: Please don't hit me. Please! Then, just as I expected the ball to hit me, there was nothing. I waited a few more seconds, just in case I had misjudged the distance. Finally I lowered my hands from my face, and looked up in the direction that the ball had come from. When I looked, I saw it floating about a foot from me. Woah! I looked at my family, and when I did the ball dropped to the ground.

My whole family, except Edward and Alice, were staring at me open-mouthed. I think Edward could see the look of panic in my eyes. He sauntered slowly toward me, an approving look in his eyes. He reached me and wrapped his arms around me in a comforting embrace, and I calmed my panic enough to look up into his eyes.

"Who did that? And why am I just finding this out?"

He chuckled. "You did that Bella. And I'm assuming that they didn't know you would do it anymore than you did." They? Implying what? That he knew I would be able to do that? Then several things began to make sense. Alice's vision, the look on both of their faces, the look that had passed between them, Edward's ultra-enthusiastic mood, Alice's comment about an "interesting game". She saw, and he saw because he did. I was special. I had one of the unexplainable gifts that so few had.

My mind was so consumed with the thought of being special that I hadn't noticed that the rest of my family, besides Edward and Alice, was statue-still, as was typical in unusual situations. Esme was the first to break the stillness. She came flying like a freight train and slammed into me. She kissed both my cheeks and was almost choking with satisfaction. She finally got off of me and allowed me to get up. When I did, Emmett was the next one to break rank.

"Man! Everyone else has a gift. Why didn't I get one?" Rose broke to answer his question.

"Because you're not special", she smirked and laughed and told him she was joking. Carlisle and Jasper were the very last ones to come around.

"Maybe we should see if Tanya could come down so that Eleazar could evaluate her powers. Maybe classify her." Edward nodded.

"I will call her now." Edward turned to me and said for me to wait here while he called her. And with that, he was fifteen feet away with a phone at his ear. A fraction of a second later, he was back.

"Tanya said she would get here as soon as she can." Tanya? Great! One more thing for me to worry about. I will have to worry about someone putting the moves on MY husband right in front of me. As if I needed that right now. All in all, it had been a very stressful day. I had a best friend to worry about, a new gift, and a gorgeous vampire determined to flirt with my husband. Jasper came closer and put a hand on my shoulder and suddenly waves of calm spread through me.

"Thanks Jazz" I replied.

And then Rosalie spoke softly so as not to put me ill at ease again.

"Let's go home. Bella looks like she wishes she could pass out. We need to be home before Tanya gets there anyway."

I wasn't up for running. Edward could obviously tell because he ran over and swept me up in his arms. We were home before I knew it. Time had obviously passed more quickly than I thought because when we got home there was a car in the driveway. Fairly inconspicuous minus the Mercedes emblem that was mounted on the hood. They were already here. Edward moved to put me down but I clung to him. I wanted her to see this. Maybe she would get the message.

As Edward turned the doorknob I buried my face deeper into his chest and he pulled me even closer.

"Edwar–" Tanya's rather unfamiliar voice stopped in it's tracks when she saw me. I peeked at her just in time to see her face fall. Her voice was less than enthusiastic, but still friendly when she spoke again.

"Edward, Bella, how are you?" Edward was the one who answered her question.

"I am extremely well. Bella is a bit shaken, but fine all in all. What about you? How have you been?"

"Oh you know, the usual." Just then Carlisle came in and greeted the entire coven warmly. Edward saw this as his opportunity to make an exit.

"Well, if you will excuse me, I am going to tend to Bella." Once we were upstairs in his room he sat on the bed and pulled me onto his lap. He held me close and whispered softly to me.

"I'm sorry Bella. I wish I could change the way Tanya feels for me. But, if it helps, I think little of her in comparison to you. You are utterly, amazingly, wonderful. I have eyes only for you." That did make me feel better. I felt stable enough to joke with him.

"That's right. I almost forgot, you prefer brunettes." He chuckled slightly and then his eyes were boring holes into mine.

"You really are wonderful."

"Alice saw it didn't she?" He sighed.

"Yes. We saw it. I am so proud of you. I was practically beaming with happiness." I laughed.

"I could tell."

"Could you now?" He purred. I just giggled. He leaned closer and I could feel his nose running trails down the column of my throat and I shuddered. Not from the cold, as I didn't get cold anymore, but from raw need. I looked into his eyes for a brief second and then launched myself at him. My mouth groped hungrily at his.

"Glad to see you're feeling better", he laughed. I continued as if I hadn't heard him. He pushed me away slightly and looked me in the eyes.

"What did I tell you? Tomorrow." He reprimanded me.

"Ugh! Why are you being so difficult? It's going to happen sooner or later!" I shouted at him. Woah. These mood swings are going to drive me crazy.

Then came a quiet knock on the door.

"Can I come in?" Alice asked quietly.

"Of course" I said angrily. I think she could tell I wasn't mad at her because when she reached the bed she pulled me off of Edward's lap and on to her own.

"Bella, we really need to talk about what happened today. We need to get started training you with you gift and get you used to being around humans. We need you functioning soon."

"Why? Alice, what's going on?"

"Nothing is going on Bella. It is just important that we have you ready just in case something were to happen." Okay. No one in my family is making any sense. I really just wanted to be alone. So, I pushed off of Alice's lap and slipped quickly out the door. Edward was about to protest but Alice put her hand on his arm to stop him. She knew very well where I was going. As I raced down the stairs and out the door, I felt several pairs of eyes staring after me. Oh well. They will find out sooner or later.

If I was telling the truth, I was totally clueless as to where I was going. Alice knew I would eventually be somewhere but _I_ didn't know where. So I ran. Completely unaware of the way my surroundings changed. It was suddenly warm, dry air lapping my face instead of cold, misty air. So I stopped and looked around at my surroundings. Around me, the outskirts of Phoenix was staring back at me. I looked up and saw the lone cloud in the sky slightly cloaking the beautiful Phoenix sun. Oh well. It was probably for the best. I needed to hide before anyone saw me. If anyone were to see me they would probably have an aneurysm. So, I glanced around once again and saw a small hill with a little tree cover. I darted over there quickly and sank to the warm ground, trying desperately not to think.

Then the thoughts I wanted to push from my head started to creep up on me. Edward. I had only been away from him for a few hours and I was already missing him. Well one thing was for sure. This couldn't last long. I didn't have that kind of will-power.

My mind started wandering as it usually does and I had to wonder. What were they all doing right now? Tanya was probably all over Edward. That thought pushed me over the edge. I whipped out my tiny silver cell phone and dialed a familiar number. After only half a ring Edward picked up the phone.

"Bella?" His voice was drowned in perfect relief.

"Edward, I am in Phoenix. I am only planning on being here for a few days, but I just had to hear your voice."

"I know Bella. Alice saw you there. She didn't say that you were going to call though. It must have been a spur of the moment thing."

I sighed. "It was. Well I have to go now. I love you." My breath caught on the last word.

"And I you. Come home soon, love."

I laughed. "I wouldn't have it any other way." When we hung up, I decided to try and make heads of tails of this new power of mine. I had no idea how to work it. I looked purposefully at a rock about 100 meters away from where I was sitting. Nothing happened. That made me feel stupid. As if it was really going to just jump into the air. Then I decided to start with moving objects, since that is what I stopped in the first place. I threw a small, round stone up into the air and I tried to stop it as it came whistling toward me. Then it thumped me on the head. It didn't hurt, but it was so frustrating! Things continued like this. Ugh! I just felt so stupid! Why couldn't I get this right? Finally, frustration won out over everything else. I decided that I was going home after only a day and a half and a thousand bad tries at working my powers. But the relief was still strong. I am returning home to the one I love. I would see Edward in a few short hours. On the run home I found a place to shower and hunt. I didn't want to go home the least bit frustrated. When I ran up to the back porch Edward was there waiting for me. He had on his crooked smile and a frustrated look. Before I had a chance to speak he pulled me into his arms and started caressing my face with tender kisses. And soon my head was spinning. Then his voice sent waves of relief washing through me.

"I missed you so much." He sighed.

"I missed you too. I was going crazy with it." Then swiftly but gently, he buried his face in my hair and inhaled a deep breath. Then Alice came out and shoved herself between Edward and I and kissed me on both cheeks.

"I missed you! Did you find what you were looking for?" She asked innocently.

"No", I laughed, "but you probably know that better than I do." She just laughed. We all strolled into the living room laughing. I was shocked to find that Tanya and her coven were still here. Eleazar smiled warmly at me. I told him hello and we went and sat on the couch.

"Now, Edward, you said she stopped the ball mid-air?" Edward nodded silently, "Well I think she might be a mover. But I can't be sure because she is also a shield and she is blocking me. And she is a very powerful shield at that. I hissed. _**Two?!**_ Most vampires were lucky to only have one power to worry about. But two? Eleazar continued as if he hadn't heard my outburst.

"She is very rare indeed. To have both a defensive power and an offensive one is just astounding." Edward was still hanging on his words with an open mouth. I had never seen him speechless before. It was pretty funny actually. I started giggling. Alice was the first one to acknowledge my fit.

"What's funny Bella?" I was full on laughing now and all I could do was point. When Alice saw the look on Edward's face she started laughing too. Then, soon after, the room was buzzing with laughter. Edward finally composed himself and started laughing in good-natured way with the rest of us. Then, his eyes caught mine and he was in front of me, staring into my eyes. My mind started spinning when he took a step forward and his body was chest to chest with mine. A fraction of a second later his lips were pressed gently against mine. I could almost feel his wonderment radiating from his glorious marble lips. We heard uncomfortable coughs and chuckles behind us. When he finally broke away he looked me in the eyes once more.

"Isabella Marie _Cullen_, you are the most amazing creature ever created."

* * *

**_Okay! So I know it has been forever, as usual, but this was a super long chapter!_**

**_My longest ever. It is like 3,000 words, loves!_**

**_And you all inspire me._**

**_You probably won't hear from me for awhile because I am switching schools and it is going to be a tough transition._**

**_Reviews will help though. = D_**

**_So R&R guys and gals. _**

**_And about the whole "hungry eyes" thing, I just got done watching Dirty Dancing when I wrote that. It is an amazing movie! If you havn't seen it you should so watch it!_**

**_With love,_**

edwardcullensvampiregirl


	10. The Best Night of Existence

After classification was over Alice said that we were going to try some tolerance activities. They were going to put me in a room with several cups of human blood. I could tell this was not going to be pleasant. Wonderful. Edward told me to hold my breath until he and Alice left the room. When they were gone I could let my breathing return to normal. They warned me that it was going to be extraordinarily painful. They told me that they would be watching a live feed from a camera that they had setup in the room with me. It was going to be much like a web cam. As we walked up the stairs I inhaled my final breath, and it was really uncomfortable to hold it. Not that I needed to breathe but it was nice to hold on to the old human things once in a while.

The room felt like a loaded gun in the hands of a sociopath. When Edward quietly shut the door behind him, I released my bottled up breath. And there was nothing. I laughed inwardly. Human blood had no hold over me. I smiled. And when I did, the cracks in my teeth allowed some of the aroma to dance across my tongue. It tasted delicious. Like the most intoxicating poison. I felt like I finally understood what it felt like for Edward to be around me when I was human. Then I realized with slight disappointment that I forgot to inhale after I let out my breath. With immense hesitation I slowly inhaled and the power of the scent that assaulted my senses almost brought me to my knees. It smelled like the most tantalizing food set before a starving child. No. It smelled like desperation set on fire. It was as if the blood was begging me to drink it. I could feel the burning as the flames lapped at my throat. It felt like the fires of hell come to ruin me. Even though the fire was torturing me I found time to appreciate all the smells put before me. Then in a sudden moment of weakness, when the smell seemed too much, I strode over to one of the cups and picked it up. I pressed the cup to my lips, ready to drink it, when I saw Edward's face in my mind. I wouldn't make him ashamed of me. I couldn't. So I gently set the cup down, Edward and Alice came in and told me that I did very well, and that it was time to try another activity. I was going into town and I was going to stand at a very safe distance and watch the way blood flowed through a human body. I felt a lot more confident with this "activity". I knew how the blood in a human body flowed. As a human I often cursed it because it made things harder for Edward. I found it slightly ironic that I was now having to face the same challenges that he faced only weeks ago. I struggle to believe that I put him through so much pain, and yet, he still loves me. It still baffles me that the most beautiful creature ever created loves me despite everything I have put him through.

We all make our way to our respective vehicles and drive into town. I, naturally rode with Edward, Emmet, and Alice in the Jeep. We pulled into the park and I could almost feel the atmosphere grow tense around me. As Edward opens my door the heady scent of human blood assaults me once again. In an attempt to divert myself, I looked into Edward's eyes. Edward told me that it would be easier not to breathe. Without looking away from me, Edward led me to a bench with a complete view of the park, but we were far enough away to escape notice. He told me to pick a person, any person at all, and watch them. I simply made a face that caused them all to laugh, and began scouting for the right one.

I found that it was much easier to pretend I was somewhere else than to stay focused on the blood. I kept my mind focused on Edward and the rest of my family. The thirst was still there, but it seemed much less potent when I was focusing on other things.

In my own mind, I found it better to search for someone that resembled someone I know. So, I looked through her veins. At that thought, excess venom pooled in my mouth, readying itself. Not that I would have a use for it. This woman resembled my mother far too closely for my thoughts to become the animalistic hunter that I knew would eventually break free.

I watched her blood pulse through her veins and I followed the blood all the way up to the pulse point in her neck and the venom pooled in my mouth once again. I struggled to bring my thoughts back to my primary goal, and that was control. I knew I would have to make an appearance before Charlie soon and I felt completely unprepared. I wanted to know how this was going to end. I turned to Alice and she shook her head as if to tell me that she didn't know and I sighed. I laughed inwardly. I could do this, I would not hurt this woman who reminded me of my overly eccentric mother. And that was it. Alice walked over and put her hand on my shoulder and told me well done. I smiled and I took Edward's hand as we walked back to the car.

We laughed the whole way home. Well they laughed; I was too busy punching Emmet to laugh much. Emmet was lucky that I didn't totally clean his clock. He was making little jokes and using far too many sexual innuendos about Edward and me. Edward laughed, but not much; he was busy observing me with those longing eyes. If I could ravage him right now, I would. I still had not gotten what I demanded in my human life, and it was starting to affect me more powerfully. The desire was there for both of us, but it still had not happened. I could feel my heart melt when he smiled at me in a certain way. We would longingly look at each other and we both knew how badly the other person wanted to make the relationship complete. But there was so little time. There had been so much going on over the past few days.

The car pulled up in the driveway and I waited for everyone to clear out of the Jeep so that I could get out. Finally, it was my turn to get out and I climbed gracefully out of the back seat when Edward caught my arm.

"Get back in the car." He demanded.

I followed his instructions and we started off down the road.

"Edward, what is this about?"

"Nothing. I just need to do something and you have to be with me."

We drove around aimlessly for a few hours and then Edward stopped on the side of the road. I didn't recognize this place. I tried to determine if I had ever been here before. I sifted through my dim human memories; they failed to remember this place either. It was all woods. No trails and looked abandoned, until I stumbled upon a woman that bore a striking resemblance to my mother. My keen eyes zeroed in on the unaware woman and I quietly appraised her. Her skin could have been newspaper thin. I felt like I could see the blood itself pumping, not a sign of other people.

"Follow me and make sure not to stray away from me no matter what," Edward demanded.

Clueless and confused, I followed Edward. We ran without speaking or touching. It felt like something was wrong

"Seriously, Edward! You're scaring me. What are we doing? If it is dangerous, then why did we leave everyone else at home?"

"It's not dangerous for you. It's just important." Wait. Did he just say for me? I really don't like this.

- Then, as we ran I heard in the distance the engine of the Jeep roar to life and speed north, down the highway, and away from us.

"Edward! Someone is stealing the car!"

"No one is stealing the car, Bella. It's Jasper and Alice and they are doing what I asked them to do."

"What is wrong with you? You have been acting strange ever since I changed! I understand that I get easily distracted, but that doesn't mean that my perceptiveness is impaired. I am not human anymore! Stop treating me like I am!"

At this point I was screaming at Edward at the top of my lungs. I realized that my temper was far too out of control, and I had no idea how to get my control back. I tried turning away form him but all that did was enable me to destroy several extremely large boulders. I was still fuming mad and taking unnecessary breaths in through my nose. The anger was pulsing red-hot through my cold, dead veins. The fury felt like it was all being channeled through my mouth and coming out as angry cries and fierce shouting. Then, something escaped my lips that startled, and terrified me. It was a fierce guttural snarl that ripped from my throat, and originated from deep within my chest. I whimpered when I realized what had happened. Edward came and put his arms around me trying to console me. I was afraid for his safety when he was around me like this. I was still so out of control. When he tried to make me look at him I tactfully turned my eyes away, and pushed him softly away from me.

"Bella?"

"Edward, I almost hurt you. I don't even know how it happened…" I was so upset with myself and I felt like I wanted to cry, then my eyes pricked and it felt almost like crying. No foolish tears rolled down my cheeks, but the sensation was there. Edward walked over to me again and put his hand on my cheek and I pressed my face into his hand and I left a small kiss there.

"I don't know how I could ever live with myself if I ever hurt you," I whimpered.

"If _I_ didn't hurt you when you were human, then you won't hurt _me_ now."

"Edward, you don't know that. I'm dangerous."

"Yes, I do know Bella. You would never hurt me, the same as I would never hurt you. I would not be alone with you if I didn't think you could handle it."

He was cooing at me like I was a small child he was trying to console. It was slightly irritating. But I brushed it off because he believed in me and I wanted t0 make him proud. So I took a deep breath and ran into his stretched out arms. I inhaled the sweet, glorious, scent of my husband. Then he groaned.

"Bella, not now! I will let you know when I am ready for that."

Rejection washed over me and buried my head deeper in his chest to conceal my face. I could feel the look on my face and I didn't want him to feel like he had hurt me, even though in my eyes, he had. I didn't blame him for not wanting me like that. I was dangerous. I knew that, and I found myself resolving that I wouldn't try anything like that with Edward until I knew I could control myself. Then, suddenly we picked back up running again. I still had no idea where we were going or why. Then, Edward stopped and put a blindfold on me. It was annoying because I could see through the little holes of the manufactured fabric, though I couldn't tell where I was going.

"Edward, what's going on?"

"You'll see. It is important."

"So you said. But what is _it_?"

"I can't tell you."

Ugh! If he was trying to get the newborn to lose her temper, it was working. I struggled to keep my calm.

Then suddenly, the whole atmosphere changed. And with the change, my anger dissipated. I couldn't quite put my finger on it though. Edward let go of my shoulders, and then he was far away.

"Take off the blindfold."

When I slipped the blindfold off I was astounded. It was the meadow. The perfect, symmetrically round meadow from the first day I was alone with Edward. He was in the very center, his skin shimmering in the beautiful sunlight.

"Bella, I know I have been difficult about… _this_, but I was waiting for the perfect time, and the perfect place to come to me. Then Alice told me it would be sunny today, and you discovered your gifts, and so I thought that we could do this as a sort of celebration. I'm sorry it has taken so long…" His voice trailed off when he took in the gaping expression on my face. Edward was ready. I have been ready for a long time. I ran to him and jumped into his arms and wrapped my legs around his waist and kissed him with joyous abandon.

"Well now, maybe I should surprise you more often Mrs. Cullen"

I don't think I could have formulated a coherent answer if I wanted to, so I just nodded.

Then, as the pent-up passion between us flooded out we fell on the soft ground and on to a bed of flowers.

I found it to be very easy to lie there in Edward's arms in sweet oblivion. I never wanted to leave this spot. It was funny how neither of us wanted to move for fear that this was a dream and it might dissipate. I always knew this place was magic. Even when I was human. Edward was wonderful. Everything started off so timid, then as we got more and more comfortable things started heating up. I felt Edward's hand move up to my bare shoulder blade and he started tracing circles there. It felt so good that my eyes rolled back into my head and I let out a sigh. Then I turned over to look at his beautiful face. I was utterly shocked by what I saw there. He looked sad. Had I done something wrong? I didn't think that I had. As far as I could remember of the night, which was everything, nothing had gone wrong. It was the single most perfect night of my entire life. Existence, I silently corrected. So why was he ruining it by being upset?

* * *

AN:

Wow! So this has been written forever! I just never posted it!

I don't know why though. Lol

Sorry guys.

No promises on new chaps or anything, but reviews would be nice :)


End file.
